


Oh lord, help my soul

by Our_time_to_live



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel (Supernatural) Deserves Better, Castiel (Supernatural) Deserves to be Loved, Castiel (Supernatural) is Bad at Feelings, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_time_to_live/pseuds/Our_time_to_live
Summary: Chuck et Castiel ont enfin une conversation à cœur ouvert. Quand Chuck aide son fils à admettre des sentiments bien enfouis, et à tenter de l'empêcher de se sentir honteux. Ou quand Dieu prend son rôle de père enfin au sérieux, parce que Castiel en a souffert pendant des millénaires.





	Oh lord, help my soul

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonsoir! Fiction déjà publié sur FF mais je compte publier un peu plus sur Archive dorénavant.   
> Cette fic est le résultat de trop de méta sur tumblr, et d'être inspiré par une réflexion de Lucifer en saison 12.   
> Enjoy, et n'importe quels reviews sont les bienvenues! :)
> 
> “You’re right. What should I do? Oh, God! Don’t strike me dead! Come on, Sam. You sound like a virgin in Jesus camp. “We can’t. God is watching.” No. Chuck “walked.” He’s gone.”   
> Lucifer, Supernatural 12x23.

Dieu était revenu. Du moins, Père était revenu. Des fois, Castiel n’arrivait pas à faire la différence. Elle était minime, presque insignifiante. La parole de Dieu faisait foi, mais celle du père également.   
Et Castiel, l’ange du Jeudi, l’ange soldat, l’ange qui était fidèle et plein de bonnes volontés, avait l’habitude de dire Amen à chaque demande, chaque injonction.  
Aussi bien à Dieu, qu’à son Père.  
Alors assis à table, dans la salle principale du Bunker, Castiel réfléchissait. Son esprit tournait, virait, ses pensées se contredisant les unes avec les autres, faisant ressortir cette honte et ce mal être enfoui depuis des années, des millénaires.   
L’humanité était le cadeau et la création de Père, et Castiel en était tombé inconditionnellement amoureux, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas flancher. Comment faire taire ses sentiments et continuer à suivre la parole de Dieu en même temps ? Comment ne pas se perdre lui-même au milieu de ce tourbillon ? Tout ceci à cause d’un humain.  
Le plus grand et le plus magnifique des humains, celui pour qui Castiel s’était rebellé, avait abandonné sa famille et son destin, celui pour qui il avait tout sacrifié. Et le revers de la médaille ? Il ne pouvait même pas le toucher du bout de ses doigts. Ni même de ses ailes, plus maintenant.  
Il était condamné à l’observer de loin, sans jamais rien pouvoir faire.

Et ça le rongeait, ça le bouffait et ça le tuait de l’intérieur. Un ange et un humain ? La colère de Dieu se serait abattue sur eux, il en était persuadé. Son Père l’aurait renié, il aurait failli à la plus grande des interdictions.   
Et comme un vieux réflexe, de ceux qui ne meurent jamais, de ceux qui sont un automatisme à force de répétitions, Castiel fit taire ses sombres pensées au moment même où Dieu -Chuck- débarqua à ses côtés. Car depuis que Chuck avait subitement décidé de se prendre des vacances au Bunker, histoire de vérifier que l’ordre était à nouveau bien rétabli et que l’Apocalypse avait été déjoué une nouvelle fois, Castiel l’évitait comme la peste. De peur de se faire découvrir, de peur que sa vérité soit dévoilée au grand jour. Il lui adressa un fin sourire, se redressant sur sa chaise, sur le point de partir, de fuir, quand la main chaleureuse de Chuck se posa sur son épaule.

« Castiel, mon enfant, j’aimerais te parler une minute. » 

Castiel, l’ange obéissant. Il osa lui jeter un regard avant d’hocher la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix de suite. Chuck prit une chaise et s’assit en face de lui, le regard toujours aussi bienveillant et doux. Castiel, l’un de ses fils favoris. L’ange qui aimait sans retour, à qui sa loyauté lui avait pratiquement tout prit. Et Chuck en avait mal dans sa poitrine, de voir son fils si perdu et déboussolé. 

« Bien. Je sais que cela va te paraitre étrange hein, sans doute, mais huh… Je tenais à.. M’excuser. »

Un silence. Un battement de cœur qui s’arrêta une minute et Castiel fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. 

« Vous excuser ? Mais.. De quoi, au juste ? »

« D’être parti sans regarder derrière moi. De vous avoir laissé vous débrouiller, toi et tes frères et sœurs, avec toutes les différentes apocalypses et toutes ses.. Complications. » Chuck souffla, comme s’il venait tout juste de se rendre compte de ses erreurs et de la peine qu’il avait causé. « Mais par-dessus tout, je m’excuse auprès de toi. De toute la pression que j’ai mis sur tes épaules, de toutes les attentes que j’ai eues. Je suis fier de toi, Castiel.» 

Oh, la douceur de ses mots. La joie qu’elle pouvait procurer au sein de Castiel. Sa grâce se sentait cajoler, aimer, enfin il venait d’avoir l’approbation de Père !

« Je… Je n’ai fait que suivre les ordres. Et j’ai essayé d’agir comme vous l’auriez fait, si vous aviez été là. » Sa voix rauque lui parut étrangère à ses propres oreilles, comme si cette phrase était répétée à longueur de temps. 

Chuck s’esclaffa une minute. Castiel avait tenté de reprendre son rôle après sa disparition, et bon sang, cela avait été la pire idée de la création, ils en étaient tous les deux conscients. 

« Je ne parle pas de ça, Castiel. Je suis fier de toi car tu as choisi de suivre ton libre arbitre. Tu as choisi de suivre ton instinct, tes envies. Tu as protégé les Winchester car tu le voulais, ils sont devenus ta famille. » Les yeux de l’ange s’écarquillèrent au soudain commentaire. Non, il devenait trop proche de la vérité, ça n’allait pas. Castiel eut un mouvement de recul, et Chuck finit par lire la détresse dans son regard, dans ses mouvements. « Non, Castiel… Hé, non, tout va bien. Tout va bien mon enfant, je t’assure. Je sais que tu es entre de bonnes mains avec eux. Et.. Surtout avec Dean. » 

Chuck attrapa une de mains de Castiel lorsqu’il vit quelques larmes se former dans ses prunelles. Son fils se détestait, et il était de son devoir de le rassurer.   
« Dean Winchester, l’homme pour qui tu as tout sacrifié. Fils, n’aies pas peur de qui tu aimes. Tout va bien. » Une pression sur sa main pour l’ancrer dans la réalité, pour lui faire comprendre.

Castiel laissa un râle plaintif s’échapper de sa bouche, se sentant inconfortable ainsi scruté par Chuck. Mais surtout, avoir sa vérité dévoilé à haute voix, cela rendait ses sentiments encore plus terrifiants. 

« Les anges et les hommes ne doivent en aucun cas se mélanger. Vous.. Tu.. Tu sais ce qu’il en résulte, des Néphilims. Ce n’est.. Ce n’est pas bien. » 

« Ouais, il y a quoi, des milliers d’années en arrière, quand je ne réfléchissais pas tant que ça, que j’étais aigri et mal, tout ça à cause de ta tante, et de.. Lucifer. Mais les choses ont changé, je vois bien que ton amour pour Dean est pur et sincère. De son côté, c’est la même chose. » Chuck sourit de toute ses dents, reconnaissant d’être témoin de cet amour naissant.

Cela eut pour effet de faire un minimum sourire Castiel, qui se mordit la lèvre inférieur, signe de sa nervosité. Se pourrait il que Dean l’aime en retour ? Que l’humain puisse voir autre chose qu’un ange brisé ? « Je ne sais pas si Dean… Si Dean, ressent la même chose, mais même si… »

« Oh, s’il te plait. Cela fait des années et des années que tout le monde le voie, qu’on attend que ça se concrétise. Mais tu es borné, lui également, et Papa Winchester a laissé quelques séquelles sur le plan émotionnel mais... Il t’aime. Je le sais, je suis allé le voir avant toi. »

Et ce fut à ce moment que Castiel fondit en larmes. Des larmes de joie, de colère, de soulagement, des larmes d’amour. Il lâcha enfin prise, soutenu par Père tout puissant, qui enroula sa grâce autour de la sienne afin de le réconforter. Il pleura pour toutes les fois où il avait dû trahir Dean et trahir pour lui, où il avait dû mourir pour lui, mentir, blesser et même torturer des gens et eux même. Pour celles où il avait aimé, rit, où il s’était senti entouré et valorisé par les Winchester et leurs alliés, rempli d’un bonheur sans prix.

« Je souhaite que tu sois heureux. Que tu aimes et que tu sois aimé en retour. Si ton frère Gabriel était là.. Je lui aurais dit la même chose. Mes enfants, mes fils adorés... Je suis si fier de vous.. » 

Chuck murmura dans l’oreille de Castiel, le serrant fort contre lui pendant de longues minutes. L’ange finit par être apaisé, toujours rempli de doutes mais au moins, il pouvait avancer maintenant. Il avait l’approbation de Père.   
Il finit par se reculer à contre cœur, mais en sachant bien que les bonnes choses avaient une fin. 

« Tu vas repartir, n’est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il, le cœur lourd. Il n’aimait pas les au revoir. 

« Oh, il le faut bien. Je vais même faire un tour au Paradis, j’espère qu’il n’est pas à feu et à sang. » Chuck se leva, son regard toujours aussi bienveillant sur l’un de ses plus jeunes fils. « Tu n’as pas à avoir peur de moi, ou de mon jugement. Je serais toujours fier et présent dorénavant, si tu as besoin. »

« Merci, Père. »

Ces mots, jamais Castiel ne les avait prononcés auparavant. Et cela faisait un bien fou, une catharsis nécessaire à son bien-être. Il se leva à son tour, reprenant Dieu dans ses bras avec un temps d’hésitation. Un contact qu’il se serait interdit des années auparavant.   
Chuck lui embrassa la tempe, soutenant son regard quelques secondes de plus. Son air désespéré était enfin remplacé par du calme et un sourire lumineux. L’amour lui allait si bien. 

« Avant que j’oublie, quelqu’un t’attend dans la cuisine. A ta place, je ne le ferais plus trop attendre. » Il lui accorda un clin d’œil voyant Castiel piquer un fard. Oh, il ne s’en lasserait jamais. 

« Bien, il est temps pour moi de vous laisser. Je devrais jouer Cupidon plus souvent... » 

Castiel rit de bon cœur, laissant son Père s’avancer au centre de la pièce et l’observa jusqu’à ce qu’il ne disparaisse en une fumée blanche majestueuse.   
Et le silence fut à nouveau d’or dans cette pièce trop grande pour lui seul. Ses mains moites lui rappelèrent ses sentiments, lui rappelèrent Dean qui l’attendait. Et l’excitation était tellement grande que Castiel crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Décidément, les humains étaient des créatures bien étranges.

L’odeur de café frais emplit ses narines lorsqu’il passa le seuil de la cuisine, et les yeux de Dean se posèrent sur lui en une fraction de secondes. Presque craintif, incertain avec une pointe de douceur et de joie. Tout ce qu’il fallut à Castiel pour se détendre. 

« Hey, Cas.. » Dieu qu’il aimait ce surnom venant de l’ainé. Il en était devenu addictif.

Et avec un doux sourire au visage, signe d’un futur radieux, Castiel, l’ange qui vivait pour aimer, se rapprocha petit à petit, avant de se planter en face du Winchester.  
Se perdant toujours autant dans ses yeux verts, il murmura deux mots simples, mais tendres, qui voulaient tout dire pour eux :

« Hello, Dean. »


End file.
